


Just Let Me Hold You Like A Hostage

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romero comes back from prison looking for revenge on the person who snitched.





	Just Let Me Hold You Like A Hostage

Jake slowly opens his eyes blinking several times trying to adjust to the light. When he opens his eyes all the way he sees the one light, shining in the corner. He tries to move his arm but is stopped by the rope that is digging into his skin. Then it all came back to him. Walking back to Amy’s after getting take out food. Feeling like someone was following him. And then the pain when he tried to unlock her door but was hit by something in the head.

Jake would have reached up to the back of his head now, but he wasn’t able to move his arms. It still hurt and he was probably going to end up with a concussion. He looked around the empty warehouse looking for anything that might lend useful in escaping. There was on door near where the light was. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t see any windows. The shelves towards the back were completly barron. But there was one more chair sitting directly across from Jake. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it but for some reason that made him feel really nervous. 

“Hey!” Jake yelled from his seat. “Who are you?” Just then the door opened. Jake couldn’t make out the guy who walked in from the tiny little light. It’s almost as if he knew that, because as soon as he came out, thousands of fluorescent lights lit up the warehouse. The man continued to walk towards Jake until he was standing right behind the empty chair. “Romero.” Jake said. He could feel the blood in his veins freeze. 

“Hello. Jake.” Romero said ominously. “You thought you had gotten away didn’t you.”

“No.” Jake said trying to play this whole thing off cool. “I actually missed you. I really valued our friendship.” If there was one thing Jake had learned all these years in the force it’s that perps like to be told how great they are. 

“Don’t lie. I know you screwed me. The only thing you did for me was tell me how to eat my Ramen.”

“That’s worth letting me live right?” Jake asked laughing nervously.

“No.” Romero said. “You snitched. And you remember what I do to snitches right.”

Jake swallowed the huge lump that formed in his throat, he could feel the sweat on his forehead. “Yes.” he said. His heartbeat felt so loud that he was convinced the nine nine could find him just by following it.

“Good.” Romero said. “Although I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh thank God.” Jake said sighing a breath of relief.

“Yeah, yeah.” Romero agreed nodding his head along. “But not for her. Bring her in!” He yelled at the door. Just then the door opened and two more men came out dragging a girl with them. A girl Jake recognized right away.

“Amy!” He yelled struggling to break free from the rope that tied his hands and feet to the chair. The men sat her down in the chair, and Jake saw fear in her eyes. It wasn’t very often that he saw her like that, but when he did it terrified him. Even from the distance they were, Jake could see the tears in her eyes. The men quickly tied her to the chair the same way Jake was tied to his. “Ames. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He said although he was starting to not be so certain. 

“You see.” Romero said still standing behind her chair. “You weren’t just a snitch.” He moved her hair away from her neck. “You were a cop.” He ran a finger down her neck and to her collarbone. “And you just so happened to be a cop with a pretty little girlfriend cop.” The two men that walked in with Amy were now standing behind Jake and holding his shoulders to keep him in place. “So I figured, we could have a little fun with this.”

“No. No. Romero. Listen to me.” Jake said trying to keep a level head. “She wasn’t part of this, I turned you in, don’t you dare hurt her.”

“Is that a dare, did you just dare me?” Romero asked. “I love a good dare.”

“No Romero please. I’m begging you, anything else. Please.” Jake said packing more and more every minute. 

“Here’s the thing. You didn’t think twice about turning me in, so why should I think twice about hurting your little girlfriend.”

“If you kill her you will spend the rest of your life in jail. You just got out and you and I both know how horrible it is there. Are your really just going thru it all away for some stupid revenge?” Jake asked.

“I’m not out of jail.” Romero said. “Just taking a leave of absence. All thanks to, well I think you know him so I don’t need to introduce him.” The door opened again and this time another man stepped out alone. 

“Hello Jake. Remember me.” The warden asked.

“Oh thank God, warden you have to save us.” Jake said.

“Save you?” The warden asked with a grim laugh. “Why would I save you?” He moved to take the place of one of the guys standing behind Jake. That guy then retreated back through the door before coming back holding a big bag that he deposited in front of Romero.

Romero dumped the contents of the bag on the ground in front of where Amy was siting. There was an assortment of large knives as well as a small handgun. “Jake, I’m scared.” Amy said to him tears falling down her cheeks.

Jake’s heart shattered into a million pieces at her words. He wanted, no needed, to get up and hold her. “Ames.” he said his own voice cracking. “I’m so sorry.” was all he was able to say. He wanted to tell it was going to be okay, but he knew she would see right through his lie. The tears had even started to streak from his eyes now.

“Where to start, where to start.” Romero said as he studied the various knives. He stopped looking at the knives and grabbed the gun with an evil smirk on his face. “Untie her left arm. But don’t let it go.” he said to the man who had brought out the bag. The man did as he was told untying her arm and holding it straight out. Amy tried with all of her strength to free her arm from the man's grasp but it was no use.

“Romero. Please. I’m begging you don’t do this.” Jake said.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Romero yelled at him spinning around. He had the gun pointed at Jake’s face.

“Kill me and let her go. Please.” Jake said again.

“No!” Amy yelled. “Don’t kill him please. I can’t live without him.” 

“You heard her.” Romero said to Jake. “Keep him quieter.” Romero said to the warden. The warden noded in response. Romero turned around back towards Amy but had lowered his gun.

He walked to where her arms was outstretched. She was still trying to jerk it away from the man, but she wasn’t getting very far. Romero grabbed her arm with one hand, the other holding the gun. He pulled her wrist out so her arm was completely straight. He then set the barrel of the gun right on her elbow. 

“No please. Don’t.” She said through her tears. 

“You said you couldn’t live without him. You still so sure about that?” Romero asked his finger hovering over the trigger of the gun.

“Yes.” Amy said. 

“Ames. Please. It’s okay. This is my mess you shouldn’t have to pay for it.” She shakes her head violently at him. 

“I love you.” She said, but Jake didn’t hear it as her voice was drowned out by the sound of the bullet leaving the chamber of the gun. There were two sounds that Jake knew he would never be able to forget. The sound of the bullet shattering her bone, and her earth shattering scream.

“Amy. Amy.” He screamed at her trying as hard as he could to break the ropes. He could feel the blood trickling down his arms from where the rope was cutting him.

“You want do the knee later or now sweetheart?” Romero asked her leaning a little too close to her face. Amy unable to speak through the pain shock her head. 

“Untie her leg.” Romero ordered his guy. The guy dropped her arm and let her crippled arm just dangle.

“You don’t have to do this.” Jake said as the guy untied her right leg. “You already hurt her okay? Why keep going?”

Romero just laughed. The guy pulled her leg straight up like he did her elbow. Amy violently shook her head at him as he put the gun to the back of her kneecap. 

“Please.” She whispered through the pain. It didn’t matter to him though as he shot the gun just as he shot her elbow. 

The scream this time was much worse to Jake. She wasn’t screaming for just one injury, now she was screaming for two. Romero threw his gun to the side and walked back over to the pile of knives. He looked at each knife studying the blade intently. Amy’s screams had died down to just a pure whimper.

“Jake.” She whispered.  
“  
It’s okay you don’t have to talk.” He wanted so badly to run to her and hold her, wanted to run his hands through her hair and promise her everything would be okay even if it was just a lie.

“It’s hurts.” She whispered. 

He swallowed trying to find the words. Any words at all. “I’m sorry.” he said his eyes burning. “I am so so sorry Amy.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” She said back to him as Romero got up holding a large knife. He started at the bottom of her stomach and slowly drug it up to just a little above her ribs. Romero seemed fascinated with the way the blood would trickle down her stomach. At her ribs he drove the knife deeper into her skin causing her to scream out in pain. 

He left the knife by her ribs and grabbed a smaller one. He took it to her other arm all the way up to her shoulder. He left it in her shoulder before reaching for another knife. “Jake please.” Amy cried out. “Do something.”

Jake continued to struggle against the rope that was holding him to the chair but it was no use. Romero took several different knives to several different parts of her body before he ran out of knives.

“Damn.” He said. Amy was sobbing in pain and Jake was crying for her. “I guess I’m done.” He grabbed his gun from the floor and took several steps back before he aimed it at her. 

“Don’t kill her!” Jake screamed. “You’ve hurt her enough.” 

“You’re right.” Romero said not even turning around to talk to Jake. “but I haven’t hurt you enough.” He shot the gun at amy lodging a bullet in her chest. “Untie her and him.” The men began to untie them both. “She’s going to die.” Romero said. “And I’ll let you hold her, let you be right there with her as she takes her last breath. You can have the memory of holding your dying girlfriend the rest of your life.” Romero said as he threw his gun down for the last time and walking out the door. The warden left Jake’s side and went to Romero to handcuff him

The men who untied Amy threw her on the ground, and the second Jake was free he ran towards her. “Ames.” He whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him and tried to reach out to grab his arm. “It’s okay.” he said taking her hand since she couldn’t move his.

He tried to take out one of the knives but she just shook her head at him. So instead he laid down on the linoleum floor with her. Jake tried to pull her as close to him as he could without further hurting her. “It’s okay.” He whispered repeatedly as he ran his hands through her hair trying to soothe her. She nodded several times trying to open her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

“I love you so much.” He said his eyes burning so bad he wondered if they were on fire. She nodded but her eyes had began to flutter close. He watched her as they closed for the last time and never opened again. He didn’t even try to stop the sob that escaped his throat as he buried his face into her hair.

“Jake. Jake. Jakey.” He felt someone lightly hitting his chest. When he opened his eyes he wasn’t siting an abandoned warehouse holding her mangled body. He was laying in bed with a lavish comforter thrown across his feet. She was sitting next to him her eyes wide with fear. “You were having a bad dream.” She whispered.

His shirt was covered in sweat and his back felt sticky. Jake sat up in bed and looked at her. “You’re not hurt?” He asked.

“No. I’m okay. It was just a bad dream.” She said watching him. “Prison again?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Except you were there this time.” He said as he laid back down in their bed to stare at the ceiling. Amy moved herself to lay down with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her like he was unable to do in the dream. He ran one hand down her arm until he got to her elbow. Jake sighed a breath of relief when he felt that it was intact.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered not sure what else to say. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe in the morning.” He said as he pulled her even tighter to him. She fell back asleep quickly. But he stayed up the rest of the night listening to the sound of her breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was too violent or sad. Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Also if anyone want's to leave me prompts on tumblr @ natnatcarson.tumblr.com that would be amazing


End file.
